This invention relates to a steering axle comprising a girder to the opposed ends whereof a respective spindle of a wheel hub is attached hingedly by means of first and second hinges which are coaxial and subjected in use to mixed axial and radial loads and to substantially radial loads respectively, said first and second hinges comprising respective hinge elements formed on said girder and the corresponding spindle, between the elements of at least one of said hinges there being interposed a means of adjusting assembly backlash.
In this environment, in order to suitably adjust the backlash between the hinge elements of the girder and the spindle, respectively, of an axle, shims are provided which fit between the hinge elements.
A disadvantage of such an approach is that the amount of shimming required must be found by a trial and error process until a desired amount of backlash is achieved between the girder and the spindle.
This technology involves axle assembly and setting procedures which are comparatively intensive in cost and time.
Furthermore, axles made in accordance with the prior art include, for each hinge, bearings mounted in suitable seats which require greasing at periodical intervals. For greasing the bearings, lubricating holes and respective grease fittings are provided on the knuckle pin of the hinge. It is also necessary that dust covers be provided between the hinge pins and the bearing seats. Such covers protect the hinge elements and lubricant against such contaminants as dust, mud, dirt, while opposing outward lubricant leakage.
This construction brings about complications in manufacture, operation, and maintenance of the hinge between the girder and the spindle.
The underlying technical problem of this invention is to provide an axle structure so configured as to eliminate the need for adjusting the backlash between the girder and the spindle by successive trial-and-error steps.